The present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutics and medicine, in particular, to pharmaceutical nanotechnology, and is directed to a nanodiamond and glycine conjugate for the delivery of glycine into an organism, and to a method for the preparation of said conjugate.
A nanodiamond and glycine conjugate, comprised of particles 2-10 nm in size and used as a binding agent in polymeric compositions, is known in the art [1, 2]. A distinct feature of said conjugate is the presence of fluorine atoms on the nanodiamond's surface. The content of fluorine atoms on the nanodiamond's surface is less than 1%. However, in reality, the fluorine content can reach 14% or more.
A method for the preparation of nanodiamond and glycine conjugates used as binding agents in epoxy polymer composites of anti-corrosion coatings is also known in the art [2] and comprises the following: A nanodiamond sample is carefully weighed, placed in a reactor with a constant helium flow, and annealed at 150-470° C. for 3-4 hours. The nanodiamond samples are then fluorinated at 50-500° C. for 1-24 hrs by placing them in contact with a mixture of fluorine in hydrogen gases. To prepare a nanodiamond and glycine conjugate, the fluorinated nanodiamond is treated with ultrasound in o-dichlorobenzene for 20-30 minutes and combined with glycine ethyl ester hydrochloride (NH2CH2COOCH2CH3.HCl) and several drops of pyridine. The resulting mixture is stirred at 130-140° C. for 8-12 hours. The formed conjugate is washed with ethanol and dried in a vacuum at 70° C.
Fluorine-modified nanodiamond-glycine conjugates are undesirable for medical use, as the presence of fluorine and its derivatives in organic substances is known to increase their toxicity and can alter the microsomal system of the xenobiotic biotransformation indicators in the liver [3]. In addition, fluorine and fluorine compounds can accumulate in various environmental objects, where they can be present in different amounts [4].